Destino cambiado
by Menlis
Summary: A veces por una acción diferente o un acontecimiento inusual el destino de alguien puede resultar totalmente diferente a como lo era en un principio. La saga de harry potter iniciada desde una situación diferente. RESUMEN dentro
1. Prólogo

Buenas esta es mi primera historia de este tipo, intentando hacer toda la saga, la cual a parte de la aventuras y el descubrimiento del mundo mágico va a estar llena de misterios por resolver

Imaginaos que estáis leyendo los libros por primera vez, con el mismo protagonista solo que criado en un orfanato, sin saber nada de si mismo, mas que solo es un chico común sin nada en especial, llamado harry olsen

Así que nosotros junto a el, iremos descubriendo su verdadera historia, y el misterio que rodea su identidad

Pues sin mas, aquí os dejo el prologo, al principio iba a saltármelo e introducir directamente a harry, pero al final me dio ganas también de escribir la introducción de esta gran saga. Espero que os guste

**Resumen:** Harry olsen es un niño huérfano que vive en el estricto orfanato San mitchell. Se siente solo y abandonado hasta que un buen día recibe una visita que cambiará su vida. Aceptado como alumno en el colegio de hogwarts de magia y hechicería, a partir de ese momento su suerte dará un vuelco espectacular. En este nuevo mundo poco a poco descubrirá el gran misterio que rodea su existencia y deberá apañárselas para saber que es verdad y que es mentira, porque harry pronto descubrirá que en este mundo dividido en luz y oscuridad, nada es blanco o negro. Pronto tendrá las claves para entender los secretos que le permitirán cumplir con su verdadero destino. 

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Las hermanas Timothy, estaban orgullosas de decir que su vida era completa y perfecta, sin ninguna rareza que la empañara. Pulcritud y perfeccionismo eran sus palabras claves, no las verían nunca perder el tiempo en actividades vulgares como eran divertirse o soñar, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.

Anastasia Timothy, junto a su hermana menor, eran las dueñas y regentas de un pequeño orfanato, conocido como San Mitchell. Era una mujer alta y desgarbada, con su pelo lacio ya encanecido, que contrastaba con la expresión amarga, siempre presente en su rostro. Perla Timothy, en cambio, era lo contrario a su hermana, baja y gordinflona, con el pelo rojo zanahoria tan revuelto que parecía imposible que un peine lo hubiera tocado siquiera una vez. Muchos susurraban su gran parecido a un cerdo, solo que con peluca, algo que se confirmaba al oír su ronca risa

El orfanato San Mitchell era regido por una educación seria y estricta, no era el tipo de lugar donde encontrarías a chicas jóvenes con sonrisas amigables narrando cuentos infantiles, para empezar ese tipo de lectura, totalmente inútil, estaba prohibida en el centro. Solo servían para lavar el cerebro, fomentando la imaginación, una habilidad carente de cualquier utilidad

No era un lugar tan malo para vivir, siempre que respetaras punto por punto las reglas de las hermanas, ni hicieras nada que se saliera de su mundo perfeccionista, so pena de recibir fuertes castigos

Nuestra historia comienza cuando los habitantes de San Mitchell se despertaron un miércoles, con un cielo totalmente despejado. Nada había en aquel paisaje que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.

Perla, se había levantado antes de lo acostumbrado, profiriendo maldiciones y quejas por el insoportable frío que hacia. Pero no había remedio, le tocaba a ella realizar las diligencias ese día. Con pereza se hallaba terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo, escuchando el ruido de pasos y bostezos de los chicos recién levantados, y alguna que otra risa, por a saber que travesura. Quizás tendría que investigarlo después

Todos ocupados en su actividades, no vieron la gran lechuza parda que pasó volando por la ventana

A las ocho y media, perla, tomó su bolso marrón, se despidió de su hermana, amonesto a un par de niños, que no tenían la ropa bien puesta, y salio del centro.

Por suerte el autobús estaba deteniéndose en la parada, así que sin prisa subió a el, sentándose en uno de los asientos individuales, era de las personas que no les gustaba compartir el espacio con un desconocido, a saber que clase de chusma podía ser.

Perla, totalmente relajada y pensando en sus cosas volteo hacia la ventana, donde percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un grupo de cinco personas, entre los que se incluían tres niños, de edades variadas, estaban en circulo tocando con una mano una vieja tetera, mientras la que parecía la madre agitaba una especie de palo encima de ella. Giró los ojos con disgusto, ya no sabias con que clase de _personas _se podía encontrar una. Con esas nuevas modas estrafalarias y cultos raros que había, ahora toda clase de gente extraña pululaba a sus anchas desprestigiando los barrios decentes. Además ya a primeras se notaba la rareza de esa familia, que no habían parado de reír o sonreír desde que los había miado Qué persona normal podía reír a esa hora de la mañana con el frío que hacia? Frunció los labios volteando al frente, solo gente anormal sin ningún oficio.

Mientras el autobús daba la vuelta a la esquina, observo de reojo de nuevo a la familia, encontrándose con que ya no estaban. Frunció el seño, volteando a ver. Habría jurado que seguían ahí hace un segundo, que los había visto por el rabillo del ojo. Pero eso era imposible, la cuadra estaba completamente vacía, así que tenían que haberse ido ante. Perla meneó su cabeza y alejó a esa gente de sus pensamientos

Mientras el trasporte pasaba cerca de un barrio llamado privet drive, acercándose a la ciudad, no pensó más que en las revistas que iba a comprar y después leer, a escondidas de su hermana, en ese día aprovechando el viaje

Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó las revistas de su mente. Mientras el autobús esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. Ni Perla ni su hermana soportaban a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. Ah como siempre los jóvenes y sus modas estrafalarias!

Por fin llegó a su parada, bajándose rápidamente, por suerte el banco a donde tenia que ir estaba justo al frente. Se acomodo el bolso poniéndose frente al paso peatonal esperando al semáforo. Su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de ella. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. Perla se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que su hermana, y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

El semáforo cambió y unos segundos mas tarde llegó a su primer destino, el banco. Este estaba bastante lleno, por lo que pidiendo su turno, se sentó en uno de los asientos de espalda a la ventana, sacando una lima de su bolso para arreglarse la uñas mientras esperaba. Si alguno de ellos hubiera echado un vistazo se habrían percatado de la cantidad de lechuzas que estaban volando en pleno día. En la calle las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, perla tuvo la mañana si ningun imprevisto. Arregló lo que tenia que hacer en el banco, fue al ministerio a solicitar más ayudas, paseo por las tiendas de modas y compró sus queridas revistas. Fue a la hora del almuerzo cuando decidió tomarse algo en una cafetería, cuando algo fuera de lo normal volvió a suceder

Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado del café. Al pasar los miró enfadada. No sabía por qué, pero la ponían nerviosa. Eran gente demasiado extravagante para su gusto. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaban ni una hucha. Mientras entraba alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.

- Donde los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...

-Si, su hijo... increíble, tan pequeño

Perla terminó de entrar en el establecimiento, dirigiéndose al mostrador para pedir su orden.

Mientras comía, rememoro las pocas palabras que había logrado escuchar. Desde luego no parecía que estuvieran recolectando nada, ni haciendo publicidad de algo. Potter, vaya apellido mas mundano y falto de clase, seguro que pertenecía a alguno de esos individuos.

Terminó sus tostadas, decidiendo regresar ya al orfanato, total ya había terminado de hacer todas las diligencias. Salió para dirigirse a la parada de la esquina, pero sin darse cuenta chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenada, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, Perla se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:

-No se disculpe, mi querida señora, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! Hasta los _muggles_ como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!

Y el desconocido anciano abrazó a la señora Timothy y se alejó.

Perla se quedó completamente helada. La había abrazado un _desconocido_. Y por si fuera poco la había llamado _muggle_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertada. Tampoco habia entendido nada de lo que le habia dicho. Al final resultarían ser un grupo de chalados perteneciente a una de esas sectas de raritos. Nerviosa se apresuró hacia la parada donde ya estaba el trasporte dejando subir a los pasajeros, para volver rápidamente al centro.

Cuando llegó al orfanato, respiró tranquila, por fin podría olvidar todas esas cosas extrañas que habían sucedido en su día tranquilo. Con una sonrisa entro en el lugar decidida a olvidarlo.

Su hermana anastasia, por el contrario, había tenido una mañana buena y perfectamente normal. Había impartido un par de castigos, dado algunos sermones y gritado a unos cuantos chicos.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron vigilando a los chicos, poniéndoles quehaceres a los demasiado ociosos, organizando los menús con la cocinera, programando las actividades para la siguiente semana y dando nuevos castigos a los demasiados traviesos.

Ya en la noche, cuando todos los chicos estuvieron acostados en sus camas, las hermanas Timothy se sentaron en el pequeño salón a ver los informativos como cualquier otra noche

-Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. -El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica. -Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?

-Bueno, Ted- dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.

Perla frunció el seño. Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquella gente vestida de forma tan rara... Definitivamente ese no había sido un día normal

- Eh... any, querida, ¿te ha pasado algo inusual el día de hoy?

Como había esperado, su hermana su puso rígida y le miro molesta. Después de todo, ella era la mas perfecionitas de las dos, casi rayando en la obsecion, por lo que odiaba cualquier cosa que que siquiera insinuara un desajuste es su rutina completamente programada.

-No- respondió en tono cortante- ¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias- farfulló Perla -Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...

-¿Y qué?- interrumpió bruscamente anastasia - será solo una manera de llamar la atención o hacer publicidad descarada

- Si, quizás- murmuró decidiendo dejar el tema de lado, después de todo seguro que su hermana tenía razón, debía ser solo una manera extraña de promoción

Ambas se fueron a la cama. Anastasia se quedo completamente dormida, nada mas su cabeza toco la almohada, mientras que en la habitación contigua, su hermana se quedo mirando el techo, con todo lo acontecido ese día dando vueltas en su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombrecillo desconocido que le había hablado con tanta familiaridad. Y todos esos individuos con capas coloridas. Tenían que estar metidos en cosas raras. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida fue que, no habia ninguna razon para que esa gente se involucrara con ella o su hermana. Después de todo, ellas nunca tendrían nada que ver con tales personas.

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

En el exterior reinaba el completo silencio, nadie decente andaría a esas horas por la calle, en un barrio tan tranquilo. A medianoche ya todos dormían, dejando solo escuchar el ocasional ruido de algún perro callejero.

Una figura oscura, envuelta completamente en una capa, apareció en la esquina, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra.

Con pasos apresurados se dirigió a la entrada del orfanato, deteniéndose frente a la puerta. Movió la capa dejando ver que entre sus brazos cargaba un niño pequeño de unos dos o tres años, envuelto en mantas y profundamente dormido. Aunque si alguien se acercaba, comprobaría que ese sueño no era para nada natural.

La figura lo acomodó en uno de los escalones, mirando por un momento la curiosa cicatriz que tenia el infante en la frente, una con forma de rayo, que por su aspecto parecía recién echa

Aquella persona sin rasgos visibles saco una carta de uno de sus bolsillos y la escondió entre las mantas del niño. Después saco una especie de palito y apunto con ella al indefenso infante

-Obliviate- un pequeño rayo salivó disparado hacia la cabeza del pequeño, que ni se movió, totalmente inconciente de que acababan de borrarle los pocos recuerdos que había formado en su recién iniciada vida -Lo siento pero esto es lo mejor para todos- susurró con voz segura, teniendo como testigo solo a la noche y a las estrellas.

Sin más demora, la figura se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció

Una brisa agitó los cabellos negros de niño. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. El pequeño siguió durmiendo, desconociendo que su destino habia sido cambiado, sin saber que ahora seria llamado Harry Olsen, sin saber que en unas pocas horas despertaría por el grito de una de las hermanas, cuando abriera la puerta principal para recoger el periódico. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por los demás niños. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país, pertenecientes a un mundo que en un futuro conocería, estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: -¡Por Edward Potter el niño que vivió!

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que os haya gustado, se que es bastante parecido a lo de el libre, pero como ya veis a partir del siguiente todo será distinto, incluyendo quien le dice a harry que es un mago.<p>

Siento los errores, pero el teclado no me funciona bien especialmente los acentos, además de que todavía no entiendo muy bien esta pagina de fancfiction

Un saludo y hasta el siguiente


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos, aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que mi mente ha creado. En este capitulo salen cosas que tendrán gran importancia mas adelante. Espero que os guste

**Diclame**r: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, excepto los originales que son de mi propia creación

* * *

><p><strong>Un chico llamado Harry Olsen<strong>

Habían pasado aproximadamente siete años desde aquel inesperado día, en que una de las hermanas Timothy, encontró a un niño abandonado a las puertas de la institución, pero aquel lugar no había cambiado nada. El orfanato San Mitchell, una casona estilo colonial, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto. Nada había en sus viejas paredes o en sus descorches de pintura que sugiriera que alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de propiciar un cambio en ella.

Eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que todos los niños aun permanecían durmiendo dentro de sus cuartos y solo algunos pocos adultos estaban ya despiertos organizándolo todo para un nuevo día.

Pero había un habitante en especial, que permanecía recostado en su cama, con los ojos abiertos ya desde hace un par de horas. No le gustaba mucho dormir, ya que sus sueños solían estar plagados de pesadillas, donde aparecía una luz verde y después solo oscuridad, una temible oscuridad, parecida a una negruna que lo absorbía todo, incluso a aquella escalofriante luz. Aquel chico era Harry Olsen, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho.

Harry no recordaba nada de sus padres o de quien había sido antes de ser abandonado a las puertas del orfanato. Suponía que era normal, ya que entonces era demasiado pequeño, para aún conservar los recuerdos. Aun así, a veces le embargaba una sensación, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante, llegando a veces a frustrarle. Pero daba igual cuanto se esforzara por recuperar alguna imagen en su vacía mente, al final, siempre acaba desistiendo, lo único que obtenía era un agudo dolor de cabeza, cada vez que intentaba forzar su memoria

Pero era inevitable, como cualquier niño huérfano, harry mantenía la ilusión de tener padres, de que quizás estos lo habían abandonado por una poderosa razón, y que algún día ellos vendrían a por el. Aunque hacia bastante tiempo que había dejado esas fantasías de lado y aceptado la realidad. Sin no fuera por ese sentimiento difuso que a veces sentía, nunca pensaría en el pasado. Su presente ya era demasiado problemático para anudarlo con historias inconclusas del pasado que quizás nunca resolvería. Con lo que tenía ahora ya le bastaba.

La vida de cualquier chico en el orfanato no era fácil, pero la de él había sido especialmente dura. Desde que podía recordar haber abierto los ojos en ese lugar solo había logrado más que molestar o alejar a los que le rodeaban.

Su timidez, junto a sus pocas ganas de hablar, habían echo que de pequeño, le resultara imposible acercarse a los demás. Tampoco es que eso molestara al resto de los niños, que tampoco tenían muchas ganas de que ese extraño y solitario niño se les aproximara. Los adultos tampoco lo habían mirado bien, siempre tensos y alertas en su presencia, algo que no había cambiado a día de hoy. Las actitudes de los adultos y de los niños solo habían empeorado con el paso del tiempo. Los profesores y cuidadores habían acabado por tratarlo solo con indiferencia y frialdad, intentando pasar el menor tiempo posible con él.

Al principio, cuando había notado la actitud fría y desdeñosa de los demás hacia él, había intentado cambiarla, portándose bien, e intentado ayudar con los deberes del orfanato. Pero todo resultó en vano, ya que nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención para siquiera darse cuenta de sus esfuerzos. Así que había intentado probar otra táctica, haciendo berrinches, portándose mal y manteniendo un comportamiento pésimo, para llamar la atención. Pero había resultado peor. Cuando lloraba, nadie le hacia caso, mas que para decirle que dejara de hacer ruido, si se mostraba grosero, entonces susurraban que era de esperarse de alguien como él ¿Alguien como él? ¿Que significaba eso de alguien como él? Creo que ni los adultos tenían esa respuesta. Y, al portarse mal solo había conseguido convertirse, a partir de ese momento, en el niño problemático, a quien echaban las culpas de todo, el que siempre resultaba culpable de cualquier pequeñez que pasara. Cualquier estupidez era suficiente para castigarlo, total el era el chico de mal comportamiento, el que siempre perturbaba la paz de los demás

Por todo esto, rápidamente dejó de intentarlo, aprendiendo poco a poco a valerse por si mismo sin necesitar de nadie. Aunque su solitario corazón, en el fondo, aun clamara por el arrullo de alguien. Ni siquiera había podido hacer un amigo. Ninguno de sus compañeros se acercaba a el al menos que fuera para molestarlo, siempre siendo pasado en alto por los adultos, como si estuvieran de acuerdo. Algo que quiera que no, había tenido sus consecuencias en su desarrollo emocional.

Había crecido convirtiéndose en un chico solitario, que odiaba estar rodeado por mucha gente, envolviéndose en una coraza inexpugnable, poco dispuesto a entablar relaciones con el mundo que lo rechazaba

Lo único que lo había salvado de volverse alguien apático y frío, habían sido los libros. Su mayor entretenimiento. Podía pasar horas y horas, en la pequeña biblioteca del orfanato, dejándose envolver por aquellas solitarias palabras que hablaban de acontecimientos tanto del pasado como del presente. Resultaban simplemente fascinantes, todos los secretos que guardaban sus rígidas hojas.

Harry, poco a poco, se había ido durmiendo, la falta de sueño pasándole factura. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de ser nuevamente despertado. Afuera, en el pasillo, se pudo escuchar el ruido de un taconeo cada vez mas cerca, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta. Luego, el ruido de unas llaves siendo encajadas en una oxidada cerradura, para poco después abrirse la puerta

-¡Olsen!- chilló disgustada anastasia timothy, la imponente directora -¿Qué hace acostado todavía? ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto, encontrándose con la mirada fulminante de una de las dueñas del orfanato, la cual al ver que ya estaba despierto se volteó para marcharse espetándole por encima de hombre - ¡Mas vale que esté abajo en menos de un minuto, Olsen! Recuerde que tiene que terminar de cumplir su castigo

Harry oyó sus pasos perdiéndose en el pasillo. El niño se levantó conteniendo un suspiro. Como iba a olvidar que estaba castigado, si no pasaba una semana en que no lo estuviera una vez por lo menos. A pesar de que muchas veces ni siquiera tenia ni idea de a que era debido dicho castigo. Aunque suponía que tenía que estar agradecido. Por como lo miraban los adultos, estaba seguro de que la mayoría hubiera preferido aplicarle algo mas físico en vez de los normales castigos que daban en el orfanato, que consistían o en ser encerrado en tu cuarto o en ayudar en las labores domésticas. Por lo menos esos eran los más comunes. Prefería no pensar en los otros.

Después de haber pasado todo el día de ayer encerrado, su castigo terminaba esa mañana. Tenía que ayudar en la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos los habitantes del centro. No era algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión, porque aunque no se le diera mal la cocina -había tenido bastante práctica gracias a las variadas amonestaciones- odiaba hacerlo en presencia de la odiosa cocinera. Esta siempre parecía estar con sus ojos de halcón fijos en él, como esperando que intentara echarle veneno a la comida o algo.

Harry se vistió lentamente, como intentado retrasar el momento. Miró a su alrededor buscando uno de sus zapatos. Aunque en ese cuarto nada podía perderse. Era una habitación pequeña donde apenas había espacio para caminar, con solo una cama, un armario y un viejo escritorio en ella. Ni siquiera tenía ventana propiamente dicha, sino una mini rendija que era mas que nada para que circulara el aire, pero por la que entraba un poco de luz. El que esta fuera su habitación estaba directamente relacionado con que ninguno de los otros había querido ni siquiera oír hablar de compartir su cuarto con él. Tras muchas peleas, llantos, quejas y demás problemas, los mayores habían optado por colocarlo allí. Harry creía que eso era lo único bueno que habían echo por él, aunque no fuera queriendo. Pero lo prefería así. Tenia su propio espacio, por mas reducido que fuera este.

Por fin encontró su zapato debajo de la cama. Cuando hubo terminado de ponérselo, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la primera planta. Pasó por un estrecho pasillo viendo de reojo la las hermanas Timothy, en el pequeño salón tomando su café, y charlando como las viejas cacatúas que eran.

Se detuvo frente a un espejo, que estaba colgado en la pared del pasillo. Harry se miró fijamente detallando su aspecto. Era un chico demasiado bajo y flacucho para su edad, con la cara delgada y las rodillas huesudas y los ojos de color verde brillante. Tenía el cabello medio revuelto, aunque no mucho, siempre peinado con el flequillo tapando su frente y casi los ojos, como si quisiera poner una barrera que lo escondiera. Lo único que le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, por lo que no era ilógico pensar que quizás se la había echo antes de llegar al orfanato.

Sus ojos verdes le miraban con atención desde el espejo. Cuando era pequeño había tenido mala vista, teniendo que llegar a usar lentes, pero de repente un día, al intentar forzar la vista había empezado a ver mejor, hasta el punto de ya no necesitarlas. Recordaba que lo habían castigado por supuestamente _mentir para llamar la atención, logrando que gastaran recursos en algo que no necesitaba_. De nada había servido que tuvieran la historia clínica, donde se probaba que harry si había tenido problemas de vista. Suspiró decidiendo continuar su camino.

Entró en la cocina con desgana viendo como la cocinera y sus tres ayudantes se afanaban por tener todo listo para el desayuno. Nadie reparó en su presencia y harry no sería quien se hiciera notar. Se apretujó en una esquina, al lado de la puerta, fijándose en que ya casi todo estaba terminado. Con un poco de suerte no tendría que hacer nada

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente, casi golpeando a harry, que gracias a sus buenos reflejos logró apartarse a tiempo, dando paso a la regia figura de anastasia, quien le miró con disgusto.

-Así que ya estas aquí- apretó los labios en una fina línea de seriedad -Supongo que pensaste que si llegabas tarde podrías librarte de tu castigo-dijo cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo una postura que irradiaba severidad. Harry prefirió no comentarle el echo de que aunque se hubiera levantado antes de nada habría servido si no le abrían la puerta - Pues de nada van a servirte tus tretas. Agatha - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocinera, que estaba terminando de colocar los platos con tostadas en unas bandejas - ¿te queda alguna tarea para el señor Olsen?

-mmm- dándole una mirada evaluativa - puede ir fregando la losa de anoche

-Bien, ya la has oído ¡A trabajar!- exclamó enviándole una mirada dura antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Harry suspiró, intentando no perder la paciencia. No era bueno cuando la perdía. Ciertos accidentes tendían a suceder. Sin mas demora, caminó hacia el fregadero, cogió el banquito que estaba debajo y se subió a el empezando con su tarea. Cuanto antes lo hiciera antes acabaría. La losa consistía en los caladeros y ollas puestos a remojo, así que a pesar del fastidio de hacerlo no suponía mayor problema.

Podía sentir los ojos de la amargada cocinera en su nuca. Le daban ganas de voltearse y sacarle la lengua. Sonrió. Se imaginaba la cara que pondría si hiciera eso. Quizás solo por verla, valdría el guantazo que seguro le daría

Al rato, volvió a entrar anastasia, esta vez acompañada de su hermana. Rápidamente la mayor ordenó a los ayudantes que fueran sirviendo el desayuno. Harry las miró de reojo notando que, como siempre, vestían uno de esos largos vestidos con cuello de tortuga que uno asociaría con épocas pasadas. A la primera le quedaba tan estrecho que parecía estar a punto de desaparecer y a la otra, se le pegaba en ciertas zonas que le hacia notar su gordura a un extremo ridículo

Los profesores y demás gente del servicio, zalameros como ellos solos, solían alabarlas diciendo lo elegantes que se veían, que parecían todas unas señoras, harry decía que parecían unas urracas mal formadas

- Entonces ¿todo está en orden?- preguntó agatha sirviéndose una taza de café

- Totalmente- sonrió perla- he llamado hace un momento confirmando la reserva y el autocar ya está en la puerta, solo falta que los chicos suban a el

-Por suerte no ha surgido nada que retrasase al conductor esta vez- dijo Anastacia con retintín - detesto cuando esos fresco llegan tarde- frunció el ceño como rememorando las veces en que había pasado

- Y quien le toca ir de cuidadora esta vez?- volvió a preguntar agatha, dando un trago a la taza

-A mi- respondió mordaz la mayor - pero mas les vale a esos chiquillos portarse como unos angelitos, no estoy de humor para aguantar sus diabluras y mal comportamiento

-Supongo que el crío no irá- dijo sin molestarse en bajar la voz, aunque resultara obvio a quien se refería

-Lo hubiera preferido así- frunció los labios con disgusto- pero lamentablemente su plaza ya estaba en la lista por lo que no se pudo hacer nada, así que ahora me toca aguantarlo y vigilarlo

Harry estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran de él de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.

- Any, simplemente a la primera que haga lo envías de regreso y ya- dijo con despreocupación su hermana, poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Si, alguien como él tiene que tener mano dura- dijo con acidez la cocinera terminando su café - o a saber la que puede acabar montando

Harry resopló. Si no fuera porque era a él al que se referían, hubiera resultado hasta gracioso. Le hacían sentir como un ex convicto vigilado por su abogado de la condicional.

Media hora después, estaban todos los chicos afuera terminando de subir al autocar. La excursión de ese día era para el museo Rivera.

Harry estaba a punto de subir cuando fue jalado bruscamente hacia a un lado. Sintió como el brazo casi le crujía cuando la señora Timothy se lo soltó

-Escúcheme bien señor Olsen, porque solo lo diré una vez.- dijo con vez siseante - el museo al que vamos, es uno de los organismos que da ayuda al orfanato. Como comprenderá espero un comportamiento ejemplar de usted

- Me comportaré bien- afirmó harry con voz fría

Anastasia entornó los ojos, mirándole con suspicacia. Con lentitud acercó su cara hacia la del niño, quien tragó saliva nervioso. No le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal -Se lo advierto desde ahora señor Olsen- pronunció con repulsión, sin siquiera intentar esconderlo -Cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y se quedará encerrado en su cuarto a pan y agua hasta navidades

-No voy a hacer nada- dijo Harry mosqueado -De verdad...

Pero la señora Timothy no le creía, nadie lo hacia. Sin querer seguir con lo mismo, rápidamente se alejó, antes de que la mujer pudiera decirle algo más. Subió al vehiculo sentándose en uno de los asientos libres. Un segundo después, subió la directora, y ya con todos dentro, por fin partieron a su destino

Harry miraba el paisaje mientras pensaba en lo que mas molestaba a las personas de él. Eran las cosas que a veces pasaban cuando el estaba cerca, que hacia que los demás le miraran llamándole fenómeno, asignándole la culpa solo por estar presente.

El problema era debido a esos accidentes que ocurrían cuando perdía la paciencia o el control de si mismo

Recordaba que en una ocasión, cuando había estado jugando en el patio, balanceándose en uno de los columbios, el estúpido de Gus y su grupo de aspirantes a delincuentes, habían ido a fastidiarlo. Lo habían empujado del columbio, lanzándolo al suelo. Había caído estrepitosamente, raspándose las manos, además de hacerse una fea herida en la rodilla izquierda. Se había puesto de pie, su mirada baja, intentando ignorar las risas agudas de los niños de alrededor que lo señalaban con burla. Había sentido unas inmensas ganas de callarlos. Después, solo recordaba haber sentido como si algo se le retorciera en el estomago cuando todos los chicos empezaron a chillar histéricos. Él había levantado la mirada encontrándose con un inesperado panorama. La tierra en el suelo parecía estar explotando, lanzando bolas de lodo a los que estuvieran a su alrededor. Para Harry había sido muy gracioso ver a gus y compaa, correr como locos intentando evitar ser alcanzados por la tierra mojada. Al final todos, excepto harry, habían acabado parcial o completamente cubiertos de lodo. Entonces, las directoras habían aparecido, mirándolos a todos con caras de espanto, al verlos así de sucios. Al reparar en su presencia, sin siquiera preguntar que había pasado, ambas lo agarraron de un brazo arrastrándolo hacia dentro, culpándolo de todo automáticamente, a pesar de haber estado todo el camino intentando explicar que el no había tenido nada que ver, ni siquiera estaba manchado. Pero como siempre, todo había caido en oídos sordos. Como castigo tuvo que lavar toda la ropa a mano. Lo que con las heridas había resultado un infierno. El ardor por los productos había sido atroz.

Otra vez, cuando Perla lo había jalado frente al salón, ordenándole que se disculpara con Gus, frente a todos, por haberle echo llorar. Ja. Llorar a es mastodonte. Quién podía creer tamaña estupidez? En ese momento apenas había podido contener la rabia por la injusta situación, viendo la sonrisa burlona del otro. Solo había deseado que pasara algo. Lo que fuera que evitara esa humillación. Y entonces, todos los cristales del salón habían explotado, causando tal revuelo que parecía mentira que hace un momento todo estuviera en calma. Por fortuna, aparte de los chillidos histéricos y los llantos de espanto no había habido ningún herido, y además, gracias a todo esto, todos se habían olvidado de la supuesta disculpa que tenía que dar. Para gran alivio de harry, esa vez no le echaron la culpa, no sabia que explicación habían hallado, pero lo importante es que él no había estado involucrado en ella

Y también hubo un día, en que se ganó un terrible castigo cuando lo encontraron en el techo del orfanato. El grupo de Gus lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en el tejado. Como siempre las directoras lo habían tomado como que se había metido sin permiso en una zona prohibida

En honor a la verdad, harry no sabía que era lo que causaba esos fenómenos. Si era él mismo o alguna otra cosa. Lo que si tenía claro es que todo pasaba cuando se dejaba embargar por emociones intensas, como el miedo o la rabia. Aunque quizás todo fuera simple coincidencia.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una bolita de papel ensalivada le golpeó en la nuca. Sin molestarse en voltear, continuó mirando por la ventana, sintiendo como de vez en cuando otra bolita le llegaba. No podía hacer nada de todas maneras. Si se quejaba, los demás negarían todo y el seria castigado por mentiroso. Así que lo mejor era fingir que nada pasaba, ya se cansarían

Una hora después, todos estaban acomodados en fila entrando al museo Rivera. Este era un recinto cultural que solía recibir incontables visitas por sus variadas exposiciones, casi todas temporales. Cada cierto tiempo cambiaban la temática para centrarse en diferentes áreas, por lo que por mas veces que lo visitaras siempre hallabas algo nuevo, ese era su atractivo

Era sábado, por lo que el museo estaba abarrotado. Pasaron por todas las diferentes salas, siendo llevados por el guía que le habían asignado. Aunque todo esto fascinaba a harry, este no lo podía disfrutar. Tenia que estar al pendiente de gus y su prole, intentando permanecer lo mas alejado posible de ellos, los cuales empezaban a estar bastante aburridos y no quería que buscaran en él una solución.

A media mañana, pararon para tomarse un tentempié en el pequeño patio que albergaba el edificio. Harry comió su bocadillo hambriento, ya que al final no le había dado tiempo a desayunar después de terminar de fregar los trastos.

Después de que todos terminaran, continuaron con la visita llegando a una de las exposiciones que mas llamó la atención del ojiverde. Por todos lados había vitrinas y pinturas referentes a objetos esotéricos

- Bien chicos, esta área del museo está dedicada a la magia negra en la antigüedad- comenzó a explicar el guía -como sabéis, nuestra sociedad está conformada por multitud de mitos y leyendas, además de innumerables supersticiones, y todas ellas tienen su base en el pasado. Nacieron de la necesidad de dar una explicación factible a algo que no lo tenia, por lo menos en ese momento. Igual que con la magia. Esta biene del hecho de necesitar creer en una fuerza superior capaz de resolver cualquier problema en un- chasqueó los dedos- segundo. Por ello, las sociedades antiguas a pesar de todo su poder militar eran capaz de atenerse a los deseos de una sola persona, considerada por los demás como un brujo, ya que esta persona era la represtación de la sabiduría para ellos - hizo un pausa - pero en lo que más creían nuestros antepasados, mas que en el poder de resolver problemas, era en el de causar daño. En la magia negra. El ser capaz de maldecir a tus enemigos, el llevarles la desgracia. Ese era poder que más ansiaban. Mas incluso que el de curar cualquier enfermedad. El atractivo de las fuerzas oscuras ha sido y siempre será insuperable. Para ello, crearon los más diversos métodos para dominar estas fuerzas sobrenaturales en su propio beneficio. Llagado un punto en que no fue de extrañar, que ante la proliferación de estas prácticas, el hombre del mundo antiguo tuviera la percepción de que cualquier mal -enfermedades, infortunios e incluso la muerte- podía tener su origen en la magia negra practicada por sus enemigos - hizo otra pausa, acercándose a la zona de vidrieras que estaban cerca de harry- Entre las variadas formas de magia dañina que se practicó a lo largo de la Antigüedad clásica, una de ellas destaca de forma especial, por estar asociada a cierto tipo de hallazgos arqueológicos. Son las llamadas tablillas de maldición, piezas consistentes en finas láminas, sobre las que se escribía el nombre de la víctima, a menudo acompandolo de símbolos y fórmulas mágicas- señaló a su alrededor- Hasta la fecha, han sido descubiertas mas de 1.600, repartidas por todas las provincias romanas y distintos puntos del mediterráneo. Normalmente, estas tablillas, una vez debidamente preparadas con las inscripciones correspondientes, eran enrolladas, atravesadas por clavos o uñas- siguió sin hacer caso de las caras de asco de su audiencia -y enterradas en el interior o las proximidades de una tumba, el lugar de una ejecución o un campo de batalla. Se escogía estos escenarios pues se suponía que los espíritus de los muertos las activaban- haciendo señas con los dedos - poniendo en marcha las maldiciones contra las víctimas. Aquí tenis varios ejemplos- dijo señalando a las expuestas en la vidriera - todas estas han sido halladas en el mediterráneo

-woa- todos lucían intrigados mirando con avidez aquellos trozos de lamina atinguos, como si esperaran que de repente algo sobrenatural pasara

-Esto... - una de las chicas alzó la mano con timidez - ¿En que consistían esa maldiciones?

- Pues eran muy variadas. Estas tablillas en ocasiones se realizaban para perjudicar a un rival en una competición deportiva, otras buscaban confundir el discurso o la mente de un adversario durante un litigio jurídico o para conseguir atraer a la persona amada. Incluso en algunos casos, podían buscar una meta positiva, como por ejemplo ayudar al espíritu de una persona fallecida de forma violenta.

-¡Puf, que aburrido!- exclamaron algunos entre los que se encontraba, cuando no, el imbecil de Gus

- Puede que así lo parezca- dijo el hombre sin parecer ofendido - pero con ese tipo de maldiciones, es imposible saber lo que el creador quería que pasara. En muchas de ellas ni siquiera estaba escrita el conjuro sino solo el nombre de la víctima. Así que es imposible saber con exactitud las intenciones que tenían muchas de ellas- explicó caminando hacia el otro lado donde se veían en exposición una especie de figuritas grotescas. Harry mientras, viendo que todo el mundo cambiaba el ángulo de visión hacia el otro lado, pudo relajarse lo suficiente para observar la tablillas con detenimiento. -Junto a las tablillas de maldición, otra de las manifestaciones de magia negra más llamativas y en este caso siniestras son los denominados muñecos vud. Estas figurillas, conocidas como **_kolossoi_** por los antiguos griegos...

Harry dejó de prestar atención. No podía apartar su mirada de aquella austera lámina desintegrada por el tiempo. Esta, completamente gris, daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desacería en polvo. Las letras que hubieran podido estar talladas, estaban borrosas, apenas distinguible un trazo aquí y allá. Pero por lo que de verdad no podía apartar su mirada, era por la serpiente enrollada en una de las esquinas, que a pesar del paso del tiempo continuaba imborrable. Se mojó los labios, era como si lo llamara.

Todos las voces y ruidos a su alrededor se habían ido desvaneciendo quedando solo esa serpiente que, casi como un efecto óptico, podía ver deslizándose por los bordes de la tablilla. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba respirando trabajosamente con su corazón latiendo decididamente rápido. Las manos las tenía sudadas, se sentía a punto del desmayo. Pero no importaba. Tenia que seguir mirando. Era primordial que lo hiciera. Él... Harry se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Parpadeó, un poco aturdido, mirando a una mujer vestida con el uniforme del museo, entregarle una pequeña tabilla. Harry la cogió sin reparar mucho en ella mientras la mujer continuaba repartiendo, dándole una mirada de extrañeza.

Entonces el ojiverde pudo escuchar lo que estaba explicando el guía

- . repartiendo una representación trabajada en arcilla de estas tablas, para que la llevéis como recuerdo. Espero que halláis disfrutado, y ahora vamos a seguir con el recorrido- terminó de decir mientras caminaba para pasar a la siguiente sala, empezando a ser seguido por los demás.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña artesanía, todavía algo confuso. Se había perdido el resto de la exposición, y no entendía como. Miró de reojo la tablilla de la serpiente, sintiéndose extraño. Decidió meditarlo mas tarde, al ver que casi todos ya habían salido. Apurado, guardó la tabla en su mochila, para después acomodársela a la espalda, solo pensando que hubiera deseado tener la de verdad. Harry salió sin notar el breve brillo dorado que cubrió su mochila.

Mas tarde, estaban ya en la ultima sala, donde se exponían una gran cantidad de coches antiguos, cuando notó que algo andaba mal. Desde pequeño siempre había podido seguir su instinto para librarse de muchas de las bromas que le preparaban sus compañeros. Con precaución, miró de reojo hacia todos lados buscando la razón de la inquietud que le embargaba. Nunca había deseado estar más equivocado.

Gus, que le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, tenia en sus manos un pote de pintura verde, que a saber de donde lo había sacado, a punto de arrojárselo. Estaban demasiado cerca para poder evitarlo. Ya sabia lo que le esperaba, aunque no fuera su culpa seria severamente castigado. Harry solo cerró los ojos, deseando que por alguna casualidad errara el tiro y fuera otro el que tuviera la mala suerte de acabar embarrado de pintura. Escuchó gemidos de consternación a su alrededor. Con precaución abrió los ojos, sonriendo aliviado al ver que no tenia ni una gota de pintura, sonrisa que se le borró al ver como a varios pasos de él, la directora estaba completamente cubierta de verde. No se explicaba como era que la pintura había acabado del otro lado de su meta original. Tras un segundo de asombro, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa. Craso error. Fue taladrado por la punzante mirada de la mujer. Harry tragó duro, estaba en problemas, en grandes problemas.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por hoy. En el próximo capitulo nuestro querido harry se entera de que es mago ¿Cómo tomará la noticia?<p>

Dejadme vuestros comentarios contándome que tal os ha parecido, nos vemos en el siguiente

Por cierto toda la información la he sacado de wilkipedia y diversos reportajes de la red


End file.
